


New Relavations

by twopurpledoves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Medieval AU, its a feudal system, this was originally for school lmao, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopurpledoves/pseuds/twopurpledoves
Summary: Its 1367 and after waiting months for the love of his life to get back Remus finally gets his letter and learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	New Relavations

I woke just as the sun hit my face. I smiled immediately because this day had finally come; Star was finally back. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs of his Manor. I opened the front door to see what was waiting for me on the steps. A single red letter with a wax seal marked with the familiar red insignia that turned golden in the sunlight lay on the steps. I hid the letter in the fold of my clothes and quietly tipped toed into my father’s study and grabbed a letter opener. Once back in my room, I began to open the letter.

**Remus,**

**It has been MONTHS how are you doing? Do you still remember me? Is your cousin Peter still a massive pig?**

Star’s dad is also a Lord. King Chea always has him traveling to try and earn the kingdom more money. That means that he has to leave from time to time to sell things. Either my family for the Malfoy’s watch over their land when they go. Usually, Star and I can find ways to communicate, but this time they were too far away for three long months. I missed her so much.

**How’s being a squire? My brother tells me they make you do all their dirty work. Honestly, I think it’s quite lazy of them to make you have to do all the work. We hardly even go to war in the first place so what is even the point.**

She’s right, and I’m not even technically a “real” squire. I’m the first-born boy in my family, so I’m going to inherit this Manor, and my dad wanted me to learn to fight before I do, but Star doesn’t know that. To her, I’m Just Remus, not the heir to a massive piece of land. And I like it very much like that. We already have enough Knights here anyway. There’s Sir James and Sir Frank who guard Orion Black’s land, and then there’s Sir Crabbe and Sir Goyle who defend Lucious Malfoy’s land and Sir Fabian and Sir Gideon who guard my father Lyall Lupin’s land.

**Anyways, this time my dad had to go all the way to Spain. SPAIN of all places and I am tired of it. Next time, I swear to you, I will finally gain the courage and ask him if I can stay with you and your family.**

Star and I have never even met in person. The only reason we know each other is because of some mess up with Sir James, the knight who trains me. I don’t know how Star plans on meeting me unless her family knows the Blacks. That family knows everything about everyone, yet no has ever even seen their children- or if they even _have_ children. Some think they have two boys, but who knows. Despite that, Star is brilliant, if anyone could figure it out, she could.

**This time was completely different than the last time my dad had to go on one of his business trips. He had decided that me and Regulas were old enough to go out into town alone!**

She’s sooo lucky my parents never even let me leave the immediate area of the Manor. They say that the peasant will beg at my feet for food or money. Little do they know I have already met with some of them. I met Alice and Arthur when I was giving my tithes to the church. They gave grain while I gave a 10 cent pence. Star told me that she once met two serfs named Mary and Marlene before they went to work in the field. I was appalled, but she said that they were friendly and even taught her a little about farming.

**Once Regulas had finished his squire duties we found this old shoppe and they had the most amazing things you couldn’t even dream of! Regulas gave me his money and said he would find a different way to get his own stuff (I’m pretty sure he swiped it) I attached some of the star charts they had because I know you loved the sky.**

One of the first things I ever told Star was that I originally wanted to be Aristotle. I had said that so she would get confused and I could explain it to her a look very clever, but I was surprised that she not only knew who he was but had also been to where he lived. She told me all about it, and her words were written with such emotion and intellect; it was me falling for her.

**Do you still love the sky? Well let’s hope you do cause those were nine schillings EACH.**

I looked back in the letter and found two of the most beautiful sheets of cloth. Each had beautiful and intricate designs of the sky but enlarged so I could see every detail. My jaw hit the floor; she spent 18 shillings on me. With that money, she could have gotten a new dress or anything else. I love her so much.

**Now that I’m writing this down it has come to my attention that we’ve been speaking to each other of years, and yet you’ve never even seen my face. How funny is that? I know almost everything about you, and you don’t even know what color my eyes are.**

It’s so funny because I’ve described everything about myself her from my blue eyes to the way I hunch over because I’m so tall. Now that I think about it, I’ve never even asked what color _her_ eyes are. I’m going to ask that in my letter.

**(It’s gray by the way)**

Oh.

**And last we spoke you asked me why my name was so funny. Now that I think about it, Star is a ridiculous name ahaha. But that because Star isn’t my real name. Star is what my mum calls me cause that’s what I was named after. My real name is Sirius.**

Huh? I’m sorry, what? Please tell me I read that wrong. Sirius is the dog constellation. Star once told me it was her favorite one in the whole sky, but that’s all it is, right? Also, Sirius is a boy name and Star is a girl.

**Sirius Black.**

No, that cannot be right…..Wait. “Star” never told me they were a girl and wait did I…. have… am I….., is there something I need to know about myself?

**Anyways, my dad says we aren’t going on another trip for at least a year, so maybe we’ll finally get to meet in person?**

**Yours Truly,**

**Star**

**or do you call me Sirius now? Whatever, bye xo**

I may need to go and talk with the priest.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got this idea from the girl on the internet who tricked someone homophobic in her life (I can't remember who) to fall in love with a romantic story and didn't give out the pronouns until the end. Anyways you follow me on Tumblr @ohhlookitsthepizza if u want


End file.
